


Wait, WHAT?

by flickawhip



Category: Total Nonstop Action Wrestling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much a reaction fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait, WHAT?

A wrestling match was something that Velvet Skye always enjoyed, that she was going up against ODB didn't phase her much at all. She would do all she could to win, she knew she could. The woman was strong and she and ODB would have a good match, they were both good tactical players when it came to wrestling and yet, she had a feeling she would be the one to win. They had stood toe to toe, looking one another over. ODB seemed to be smirking, before she knew why it seemed merely that ODB was sure of herself. 

The match began and ODB charged forward, Velvet ducks, kicking out, all but tripping the other woman and laughing openly at the look of sheer confusion in ODB's eyes. She needed to confuse her to win. ODB charged again and she ducked, the blow missing by inches this time and she found herself backed up into a corner. ODB was snarling now and Velvet openly lashed out, her hit landing firmly and knocking the woman backwards. ODB had fallen, she moved quickly to apply a leg blow, knocking the woman out for once, at least she thought so at the time, a cheerful smile coming to her as she moved to pin. ODB had risen, flipping her up and over the ropes. She landed on her back, a loud clang echoing and she could hear someone, possibly a fan, openly calling foul. ODB had slid from the ring to throw her back inside, moving to cover and pin her. 

The match was over and yet, as they made their way back Velvet paused to look over at the girl who had called out. A small smile coming to her lips. ODB would need to watch herself tonight.


End file.
